This invention relates to a machine for harvesting berries, and particularly, grapes, and more particularly a machine of the type comprising a straddling frame on which are mounted two sets of shaking elements, each on one side of the median plane of the machine, said shaking elements consisting of rods curved in an approximately horizontal plane and exhibiting their convexity in the direction of said median plane.
Such machines are already known but they generally exhibit the drawbacks of assuring an imperfect harvest, on the one hand, and of damaging the plants, on the other hand.